Maverick Wars
President of the United Federation of China Premier of China Queen of the United Kingdom Prime Minister of the United Kingdom President of France President of Russia Prime Minister of Russia Prime Minister of Australia Prime Minister of New Zealand President of the United Korea |commanders2 = Sigma / Kaiser Sigma Infinite / Zero the Jackal Vile General of Sigma's Mavericks Captain Red Master Xehanort Members of Organization XIII |forces1 =United States Armed Forces *United States Army **United States Army Special Forces **U.S. Army Rangers **Delta Force **ISA *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance *United States Navy *United States Air Force Canadian Armed Forces *Canadian Army *Royal Canadian Air Force *Royal Canadian Navy Mexican Armed Forces *Mexican Army **Mexican Air Force *Mexican Navy **Maritime Search and Rescue **Naval Infantry Corps Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives Russian Armed Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Russian Air Force *Russian Navy East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces United Federation of China Armed Forces *United Federation of China Army *United Federation of China Air Force *United Federation of China Navy United States of Europe Armed Forces *European Army *European Air Force *European Navy United Korea Armed Forces *United Korea Army *United Korea Air Force Oceania Defense Forces *Oceania Federal Marines *Oceania Federal Navy S.H.I.E.L.D. Organization *S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives |forces2 =Sigma's Maverick Armed Forces *Sigma's Mavericks Members of Organization XIII |casual1 = Large unspecified number of American and NATO soldiers Moderate to heavy casualties Estimated 27 million humans and reploids |casual2 = Large unspecified number of Mavericks Sigma Infinite / Zero the Jackal Vile Captain Red Master Xehanort Members of Organization XIII }}The Maverick Wars are a series of global conflicts between the forces of Mavericks, led by Sigma, and the United States of North America, East Asian Federation, United Federation of China, Oceanic Federation, Russian Federation, Sentinel Task Force, Maverick Hunters, and NATO coalition, led by Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II, X and Zero. The war begin as the The Day of Σ occurred. The subsequent rise of Mavericks as global enemies, as well as the formation of Maverick Hunters were the primary catalysts of the conflicts with the United States. Only reploids were used in the wars, hence the name. Background They began in the year 2083, when Maverick Zero released the Maverick Virus into the Reploid population, causing some to go crazy and turn against everyone, including their human masters. Later, the virus infected Sigma, current leader of the Hunters, where it, in the process of adapting to his advanced circuit designs, transformed into the Sigma Virus, which contained Sigma's own spirit and aims. Due to this, the Maverick Wars continued for a long time, as the Sigma Virus proved incredibly resilient to deletion and waged war as long as it existed. Eventually, it was destroyed with the Mother Elf, in the period between the Mega Man X and Zero series'. Prelude Prelude to the Maverick Wars The former Sentinel Task Force soldier and President of the United Nations Sonic the Hedgehog Jr created a robot he named Mega Man X in March 2078. X is the first of its kind to be able to think and make its own decisions. Fearing that this new robot could be dangerous, but lacking the time to find out for sure himself, Dr. Light sealed X in a capsule to be opened in the future when the robot’s loyalty could be determined until he is passed away in Baltimore on December 10, 2087. A man by the name of Dr. Cain found X’s capsule and released the robot despite the warnings Sonic Jr had posted on the capsule. This new scientist was immediately impressed by X’s advanced, humanlike intelligence. Using X as a model, though there were things he had to change since he either didn't understand how they worked or he wasn't able to duplicate them, Cain created more robots similar to X which would be known as Reploids. Unfortunately for Dr. Cain, Sonic Jr’s greatest fear came true. The new robots rebelled against humankind and became powerful enemies known as Mavericks. Sonic Sr II's Capture and New York Invasion :See also: Capture of Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II and Invasion of New York Because of this, Dr. Cain is asked by the United Nations Security Council to put a stop to this. He forms a special unit to stop these Mavericks known as the Maverick Hunters. However, the leader of the Hunters and Dr. Cain's creation, Sigma, goes Maverick himself, taking many of the Hunters with him. Thus, the "Maverick Wars" begins to take shape in which he hires Infinite (aka Zero the Jackal) to capture Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II in Las Vegas. True and loyal, X took it upon himself to stop the Mavericks and Sigma. X wasn't alone, however. He was almost immediately aided by the mysterious Zero. He also encountered capsules left by the late Sonic the Hedgehog Jr, which possessed holographic messages and useful power-up items from the former Sentinel operative. Using these power-ups, X increased his meager abilities and brought himself back on par—and beyond—with his enemies. During a climatic fight with Vile, Zero sacrificed himself to save X, allowing X to slay Vile. Alone now, X went on to defeat Sigma and bring the Maverick uprising to a halt. Eventually more Reploids went Maverick, spawning a group of sane robots to reform the Maverick Hunters. Led by X, they struggled to fight off the forces that were trying to eliminate all of mankind before they were driven off by the American-NATO forces along with Sentinel operatives. During this, X discovered that Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II was rescued by Marcus in Cybertron and recovered Zero's parts. X also discovered exactly into whose hands Zero was to be delivered - namely, Sigma. Despite the odds, Zero was rebuilt, no worse for wear, and the U.S.-NATO coalition and the Maverick Hunters put Sigma out of commission. Following the end of the first Maverick War, Dr. Doppler, a Reploid scientist, is possessed by a virus that is none other than Sigma himself, reduced to portable computer code. Sigma finds bounty in this form, however, since it allows him to inhabit whatever robot body he wants. He gets Doppler to construct for him a giant, invincible body, but almost before he can get inside it, X shows up at his front door to take him down. Battles of London and Brazil :See also: , Battle of London, Invasion of Brazil, Duel in Shanghai and Skirmish in Egypt Despite Sentinel and Hunter successes in Brazil and London, by early 2093 it found itself losing the initiative in the war against the United States. A fleet of the U.S. Navy remained at large somewhere in the Pacific bearing a considerable force of U.S. Marines. Portions of the U.S. Army remained actively fighting in central California, including the 40th Infantry Division. Meanwhile, what had previously been a Maverick insurgency across the world was coalescing into a massive, mutually-supported Maverick Hunters and Sentinel Task Force armed with abandoned U.S. military equipment and captured Maverick hardware. Some areas of the U.S. territory, particularly in Los Angeles, were even safe for Maverick forces to traverse in broad daylight. This was still true despite the bombing of Los Angeles. The Sigma's Mavericks, therefore, was growing apprehensive. Numerous victories had not ended the war, and time worked against them. After the victories achieved at the Invasion of Brazil and Siege of London in February 2093, the U.S. military was developing a plan to achieve a major victory against the GKR occupation, but the question was where to launch the attack. The Navy and the Marines were critical “wild cards” to be used, and therefore limited the choice of targets to the West Coast. The presence of active regular units in California narrowed the choice of targets to one: San Francisco, the political and economic heart of the U.S. soil. This analysis would be shared by Sigma's Maverick planners, the American leadership knew, and therefore the Americans and Sentinel operatives planned to bring as much force and guile to the battle as possible. Both sides began preparation for the inevitable battle. Invasion of Egypt and Russia :See also: Battle of San Francisco, Battle of Hawaii, Battle of Colorado Springs, Defense of Egypt and Battle of Moscow Sigma’s third fall to a special anti-virus developed by Doppler is no more guaranteed to be his last than any of his others. In fact, he pops up perfectly healthy to form the joint operation between the United States of North America, NATO coalition and the elite fighting team known as the Repliforce to capture or destroy Sigma in Beijing. He does it again which caused a cataclysm related to the space colony Eurasia which crashes into the Earth only to be destroyed by the U.S. Railcannons. The Nightmare Phenomenon which plagued Reploids and created some unusual circumstances were in part a result of Sigma's doing. Sigma was also behind the attacks by a Reploid group called Red Alert, where Axl’s shape-changing abilities were the prize. Sigma even had his gloves, although it isn't clear whether or not he is the one entirely to blame. It is yet to be seen what, if anything, will be required to finish Sigma off for good. The failed invasion of Beijing :See also: Operation Big Wave and Mission on San Fransokyo The United States made a purpose to take the Sigma's headquarters and bring an end to Maverick Wars. However, after Operation Big Wave began, the United States and NATO were overpowered by Infinite, who ensured the operation's downfall until he was stopped by the arrival of Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II (who defeated and mortally wounded him with the Caliburn sword) and the Maverick Hunters with the aid of the United Federation of China, East Asian Federation forces joining the fight. Marcus, Silver Jr and Blaze Jr along with King Mickey went on to continue operation until the battle of Beijing was lost via the Mavericks with the support of the Organization XIII members Xemnas and Saix. The end of the Maverick Wars :See also: Space mission to rescue Aqua, Liberation of Beijing and Battle of Sigma Palace On the other hand, the Maverick Hunters, by now in full swing with X and Zero being the key players, are joined by Signas, Alia, and others helping behind the scenes with the U.S. Armed Forces and European Armed Forces, as well as the Reploid known as Axl who has become a full-fledged Hunter. Axl is a prototype to a new generation of Reploids which can copy the appearances and abilities of other Reploids. By the time after the failure of Operative Big Wave, such Reploids are being mass-produced. This can only result in chaos, and what humans remain are now attempting to flee to the moon, abandoning the earth to the mayhem that their Reploid creations caused. At one point, it was discovered that Zero was inadvertently spreading the virus throughout the world, and he was voluntarily sealed in a research facility to be studied by scientists. One of the scientists was Dr. Isaak Weil, who believed that the best way to end the war was to eliminate all of the humans and Reploids and then build a utopia for the survivors. The other scientist was a distant female ancestor of Luna Ciel's. By using properties and samples of the Sigma Virus, she created the Mother Elf, who had the ability to restore a Maverick to normalcy by reverting the effects of the virus. Unfortunately, Dr. Isaak Weil kills Axl and used Zero's body to create Omega and the Mother Elf became the Dark Elf, setting the Elf Wars into motion. Effects The Mega Man X series covers most of the important events in the Maverick Wars. Particularly notable was the crash of the Eurasia, which caused a near-apocalypse on Earth. Research in trying to suppress the Maverick Virus (the perceived cause for most of the conflict) would lead to the creation of Cyber-Elves, which would only have consequences for centuries to come. Gallery vegas_180605.jpg Rsv1 large.jpg call-of-duty-modern-warfare-3-screenshots-concept-1.jpg spear_s1.jpg London_Invasion.jpg Battle of San Fran.jpg 4-tf86_navy_seal_pack_2.jpg battlefield-3-xbox.jpg Wardenlight-studio-bastien-grivet-jessica-rossier-wardenlight-call-of-duty-13.jpg Ss e6e62c77e2fdf0220a95e2a6a04ad8d2c80fda82.1920x1080.jpg Legends Never Die Gabriel Rorke Thomas Merrick CoDG.png U.S. invasion of Beijing.jpg 21585-call-of-duty-modern-warfare-3-1920x1080-game-wallpaper.jpg Korea-us 1529285520-1000x0.jpg CoD4 Marines Black Camo.jpg Parachute_army.jpg Attaching_Grappling_Hook_to_Enemy_AW.png US-NATOandMaverickHuntersVSSigmasMavericks.png See also *Second Korean War *Second Vietnam War *World War III *Russo-American War *NRC-European conflict *Elf Wars *Second Cold War Category:2090s conflicts Category:21st-century conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Mega Man X Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving NATO Category:Wars involving East Asian Federation Category:Wars involving the United Federation of China Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving United Korea Category:Wars involving Japan Category:Wars involving France Category:Wars involving Germany Category:Wars involving Thailand Category:Wars involving Canada Category:Wars involving Mexico Category:Wars involving New Zealand Category:Wars involving Egypt Category:Wars involving Afghanistan Category:Wars involving Iraq